


Hiding the hickeys

by even_fireflies_burn_eventually2002



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Smut, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Morning After, Oneshot, Pack, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Stiles is still at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/even_fireflies_burn_eventually2002/pseuds/even_fireflies_burn_eventually2002
Summary: So there he was, sitting on the edge of Lydia’s bed, whilst she concealed the hickeys and bite-marks on his neck with foundation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I wrote this at 4 in the morning when I was half asleep so it might not be that great. Please give me prompts for Sterek and Newtmas fanfiction.

So there he was, sitting on the edge of Lydia’s bed, whilst she concealed the hickeys and bite-marks on his neck with foundation.

When he had awoken, early that morning, Derek’s arm was draped heavily across his chest and Stiles’ body was covered in red memories of the previous night.

As soon as the rest of the Pack had left the loft, Derek had grabbed onto Stiles’ waist and lifted him up off the ground. Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around his Mate and let himself be carried up the spiral staircase to Derek’s room. Once they successfully completed the task of climbing the stairs whilst smothering each other in wet, messy kisses, they fell onto Derek’s bed and wasted no time in undressing. From there, things had been a blur of lust coated sighs, hot breath, sweaty skin and slurred endearments. 

After slipping out from underneath Derek’s muscular arm, Stiles tiptoed to the bathroom to shower. He grabbed a towel and gasped when he saw all the bruises Derek had sucked and bitten into his pale body. Stiles stayed in the shower much longer than usual, placing gentle touches on the damaged surfaces, remembering how Derek’s mouth had felt there.

After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom, towel wrapped dangerously low around his hips and found his Wolf downstairs leaning on the kitchen worktop.  
Derek greeted Stiles with a huge, ridiculously sugary cup of coffee and a croaky, “Morning”.  
“Good morning, Sourwolf,” Stiles smiled and placed a light, minty kiss on his lips before looking at his watch and nearly spilling coffee all over himself when he saw that his first lesson was starting in fifteen minutes.

“Shit,” he downed the scorching brew with some Adderall.

“Sorry Der, I have to go, I’m already running late and I was meant to see Lydia about some psych project that’s due in today.”

Before Derek could reply, Stiles had bolted back upstairs and started getting dressed. Derek just shook his head and let a smile toy with the corners of his mouth. Stiles made it back down in less than a minute, even without Werewolf abilities, hair still a spiky mess that Derek loved.

“When’s your last lesson end, Sti?” The wolf mumbled into Stiles’ plaid shirt, inhaling his scent, before passing it to him.

“Three thirty, I’ll be back early,” the human grinned and winked cheesily. They connected lips once more and Stiles ran out of the loft, into the warm summer morning.  
Derek watched as his mate got into the blue jeep that was parked up outside the building from the big windows of the loft and sighed contently.

“Last night was amazing, Der.” Derek’s enhanced hearing picked up his Mate’s voice just before he turned the corner at the end of the road.

Stiles arrived at Lydia’s within ten minutes and the annoyance displayed on her face when she opened the door transformed instantly into a proud smile, at the sight of Stiles wrecked neck, collarbones and lower arms.

So there he was, sitting on the edge of Lydia’s bed, whilst she concealed the hickeys and bite-marks on his neck with foundation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me Kudos and tell me what you thought in the comments. Please give me prompts for Sterek and Newtmas fanfictions.


End file.
